


A Moment of Kindness

by RhineGold



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU from Altissia, Blindness, F/M, Gen, Not a Love Story, Not a Song-Fic, Touch-Starved, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhineGold/pseuds/RhineGold
Summary: “If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminating the NO on their Vacancy signs…”“Luna, stop.”
Kudos: 2





	A Moment of Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to continue this.

“If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminating the NO on their Vacancy signs…”

“Luna, stop.”

The only thing grounding him in this moment was the feeling of his back against the chair. She was behind him, one hand just next to his shoulder, and the other somewhere else. He couldn’t see her from this angle; or any angle at all. 

She let out a huff of air, almost sulky. And then she pulled away and his sensory data engaged with hers ended. There was just the chair and his back and his throat and hands idle in his own lap. The scars weren’t visible from this angle. Or any angle at all. 

“Ignis…”

Her hand touched his and he didn’t even think to jump in surprise before she had slipped her cool, slim fingers into his palm. “Noctis loved you,” She whispered; her voice as cool and collected as always.

“He loved you too,” he answered and it felt true and like glass all at the same time. Every time he thinks of that day, there is the grit of glass in his mouth and his eyes… his eyes… 

He jerks his hand out from hers. He feels his way up his own throat with the hand instead, petting a calming stripe up his cold flesh. “Noctis is dead.”

~*~

He allows her to touch him.

It’s nothing romantic, really, or even sexual. It’s reverent. 

It’s worship.


End file.
